fergusflamacronfandomcom-20200215-history
Aayla Secura
Aayla Secura is a Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Knight and one of the main protagonists of "Secret of the 327th." Her story as a Jedi began when she was discovered by Quinlan Vos on her home planet, Ryloth, as a child, about to be devoured by a Wampa. After Vos rescued her and took her to the Temple, she was raised as a Jedi and became Vos's own Padawan. She had many adventures under his teachings, including a brush with the Dark Side after her uncle, Pol Secura, wiped her memories and she ended up accidentally killing him with the Force and blaming Quinlan Vos, allowing her to fall under the influence of a Dark Jedi. Once she regained her memories, she displayed amazing strength of character by pulling back to the Light instantly. She went on to become the youngest ever Jedi Knight, ascending to the rank at the age of seventeen after her actions on the planet Kintan. When the Clone Wars started, she was assigned as General of the 327th Star Corps, serving the Republic alongside Clone Commander Bly. Aayla was originally a stoic Jedi, sticking rigidly to the rules of the Code and not forming attachments with anyone. But when she had a surprise meeting with Renamon on Christophsis, transported to her universe by the evil Digimon Parallelmon, and shortly met the rest of the Digimon and Tamers that had met the same fate, this tough image began to crumble. She let them into her heart and formed an extremely strong bond with all of them. She was reluctant to break the code, but at the same time she was even more reluctant to ostracize herself from her new best friends. After receiving a blessing from Master Yoda, Aayla gladly went all the way and bonded with the Digimon and Tamers, and she has never looked back on it since. She now works alongside the Digimon in the war, as well as Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano - the three Jedi becoming known as the A-Team. Biography WARNING: SPOILERS TO FOLLOW FROM SECRET OF THE 327th Meeting Renamon The Separatists were invading the planet Christophsis in order to add the mining world to their cause. While the Republic were fighting to defend it, the Jedi Generals in charge – Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi – along with Clone Captain Rex and the 501st legion, were suddenly called away to Naboo to investigate a Separatist laboratory there. Commander Cody was left in charge until their new back-up came in the form of Aayla Secura, Commander Bly and the 327th. Together, they managed to hold the capital city of Chaleydonia. But after the battle, Aayla began to sense a strange disturbance in the Force. She described it as if something was straining at the walls of reality, which she found highly unusual. After receiving a call from Yoda, confirming that he had felt the same thing, Aayla went out on a solo mission on the back of an AT-RT to investigate. When she reached the site, she ducked just in time to avoid a large, yellow fox-like creature flying out a portal that appeared out of nowhere. The fox was knocked unconscious by the fall and Aayla took it back to camp, handing it over to a medical droid for treatment, before going to help Bly and Cody with the Separatists. As they pulled off a second victory and returned to base and inspected the fox, which woke up and instantly went on the defensive. Aayla calmed the creature, which then introduced herself as Renamon, who had been transported from an alternate reality due to an attack from a dimension-jumping Digimon called Parallelmon. Aayla was amazed by Renamon, and took her under her wing, promising Renamon that as soon as they defeated the Separatists, she would help her find her mate, Tamer and friends With Renamon’s help, using her perception filter to hide the clone troops and tanks from the Separatist General, they were able to pull off a spectacular victory and capture General Loathsom, surrounding the Separatist army and annihilating the droids. Aayla and Renamon fought side by side in the battle, and the two complemented each other extremely well. When Renamon said after the battle that she wanted to help in Aayla’s war, Aayla was reluctant to involve her, claiming that it wasn’t her fight. But Renamon changed her mind by claiming that a Digimon God had prophesised that she would be here and have many adventures ahead, so Aayla resolved to take her to the Jedi Council. Terriermon and Lopmon After packing up from Christophsis, Aayla followed Renamon’s directions to the planet Maridun, where Renamon knew her mate and his sister to be since the three of them shared a psychic link. Aayla journey with Renamon down to the planet to meet Terriermon and Lopmon. She was surprised by the size difference between them, but she put it aside, claiming that she had a lot to learn about the Digimon. Then, she took the three of them with her back to Coruscant. A Secret is Made Once she returned to the Temple, she was met by Yoda. She introduced him to the Digimon and told him of the prophecy Renamon had mentioned. Yoda agreed that they should take this before the council. Once in the council chambers, Aayla explained her experiences on Christophsis to the twelve Jedi present, and then allowed the Digimon to take the floor. The Jedi Council agreed to take them on board, allowing them to become part of the war effort. Kit Fisto suggested that the Digimon remain secret from most other Jedi and the Senate, so that the Separatists would not learn of them and so the Digimon could help provide an edge in the war against them. When the council was deciding where to place the Digimon, Aayla was surprised when the Digimon requested that they stay with her and the 327th, because they had known her for less than a day. Yoda agreed with the Digimon, as he believed it was no coincidence that Aayla was the first to find them. And so, Aayla happily accepted them into the ranks of the 327th. Returning Home Aayla’s next mission would be back to her home planet, Ryloth, where Separatist leader Wat Tambor had begun a brutal occupation and was subjugating the Twi’lek people. She, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, along with their clone armies and the three Digimon, arrived just as Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano broke through the space blockade around the planet. They proceeded to launch an assault – with Aayla, Obi-Wan and their forces in gunships while Mace was in the cruisers. However, the proton cannons of the enemy at the landing site prevented the cruisers from landing, so those in the gunships were tasked with taking them out first. Aayla’s gunship was hit, but she and the Digimon were able to prevent the deaths of anyone inside by leaping into Obi-Wan’s gunship in mid-flight – Aayla using the Force to help Bly and the clones across Once they landed, they proceeded to assault the city of Nabat, which had been taken by the droid forces. Aayla and Obi-Wan defended the clones from oncoming fire and used the Force to hurl droid-poppers over the giant wall that blocked their way. Once Terriermon and Lopmon cleared the droids away using their flight, the Jedi led everyone else over the wall. Once inside, Renamon felt the presence of her Tamer for a split second, and Aayla had to stop her from charging into danger with no idea what she was up against. Obi-Wan sent Cody, Wooley, Waxer and Boil to scout out the city. Cody and Wooley returned saying that all the Twi’lek natives had been taken hostage, as had too human children. Once they described the children, Terriermon and Renamon identified them as Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong, their Tamers. But Lopmon’s Tamer, Suzie Wong, was still missing Suddenly, their forces came under attack by several starved gutkurr, but thanks to their combined efforts, this attack was swiftly repelled, though not without loss of clone life. Despite the fact that Waxer and Boil had yet to return, they pressed on. However, Waxer and Boil eventually arrived, and they had Suzie with them, as well as a local Twi’lek girl, Numa. Aayla came up with the idea of using the tunnels underneath the city to get behind the droid forces, and since Numa was a local, she could lead them through. But first, Aayla crept into the enemy camp, securing her hands in binders and posing as a Twi’lek prisoner, so that she could sneak over to Henry and Rika to tell them the plan. Once she retrieved their D-Arcs, she signalled for the attack to start. Cody, Bly and Lopmon, digivolved into Turuiemon, created a distraction, while Obi-Wan, Waxer and Boil came from behind to take out the cannons. Aayla freed Henry and Rika, reuniting them with their partners, who promptly digivolved to Gargomon and Kyubimon to join the fight. The following battle was swift and decisive, with a Republic victory. Liberating the Planet After introducing the Tamers to the war effort and having them meet Anakin and Ahsoka via hologram, Aayla, Obi-Wan and Mace proceeded towards the capital of Lessu, planning to recruit the aid of Cham Syndulla along the way. They were assaulted by AAT tanks, but Aayla and Obi-Wan used the Force to throw large boulders at them until they were taken out by Mace and his AT-RTs, as well as the Digimon. They came across Cham Syndulla in the ruined Fields of Cazne, and, after being told about the existence of the Digimon and who they were keeping it a secret from, the Twi’lek Freedom Fighter took them back to the rebel base to negotiate with Mace. Whilst they were there, some Twi’lek females began dancing and Terriermon asked Aayla why she didn’t do this. Aayla replied that Jedi were not expected to dance, but Terriermon made a deal with her – she would try dancing, and in return he would try meditation. Aayla agreed. The festive atmosphere was cut short when Commander Ponds reported in, saying that the droids had started bombing the Twi’lek villages. Once Cham agreed to help them, they pressed on to the capital. The three Jedi charged across the holobridge that led into the city, but the droids simply turned it off, causing the Jedi to drop into the chasm. But that had been part of the plan – the three Digimon in their Champion Forms and with Dragon Wing Modify Cards caught the Jedi and transported them to the city, where a massive battle broke out. Aayla and Kyubimon worked together to get the holobridge back up and allow the clones and Twi’lek fighters across. Then, the two of them continued in an effort to catch Wat Tambor. They managed to corner him near the top of the city, along with Mace and Turuiemon, but the danger had not passed. Several Hyena-bombers were making their way to the city. While most of them were taken out by Anakin and Ahsoka in the air, one of them managed to drop a bomb towards the city. Fortunately, thanks to a Targeting Card from Henry, Gargomon was able to destroy it before it killed everyone As everyone celebrated the victory, Aayla found that she was beginning to develop an attachment to the Digimon and the Tamers, and worried that she might be starting to go against the Jedi Code. But she didn’t have long to dwell on it, as she received a call from Yoda and Luminara Unduli, calling her away to another mission on the planet Alzoc III. She, Bly and some of the 327th departed, leaving the Digimon on Ryloth and Clone Lieutenant Galle in charge of the rest of the clones, to work alongside Anakin and Ahsoka in liberating the rest of Ryloth. Ice Planet Aayla's next assignment on the ice planet of Alzoc III was to investigate reports of Separatist Activity in the area made by Jabba the Hutt, who the Republic have formed an alliance with. Luminara was reluctant to trust Jabba's word, but Aayla pointed out that Jabba was unlikely to forget the fact that the Jedi rescued his son from the Separatists, so she was pretty sure that he wouldn't be lying to them. Along the way, while riding on the back of AT-TE walkers, Aayla and Bly clued Luminara and her own clone commander, Gree, into the presence of the Digimon. After scaling a cliff, they came across the location that Jabba had proivided them, and what they saw left both of them shocked, for all they could see was an enormous crater made by a crashing Separatist frigate, while the frigate and the surrounding debris itself was floating in mid-air above the crater. Catiously, the two Jedi proceeded into the wreckage by leaping from floating rock to rock, while Bly, Gree and another clone named Talon used their jetpacks. Unbeknownst to them they were being spied on by Dooku's top assassin, Asajj Ventress, who sent in some droids to delay them while she carried out another task. Aayla and the others came under attack from a Vulture Droid, but easily defeated it as Luminara cut iff its legs and Aayla decapitated it. Then they squared off to some more droids. They battled their way through the wreck until they reached what was once the bridge. Whilst Gree hacked into the computer, everyone else protected him from the droids. Once Gree hacked in, they discovered that a shuttle had docked with the ship a few minutes before it crashed, and then when it undocked, the ship exploded. Gree checked the cargo manifest and they found that the ship had been carrying two mysterious crates under the weapons section. They deduced that whoever had docked had stolen one crate and detonated the other to cover his retreat. Suddenly, Gree came across another file, which showed them that Asajj Ventress had been there and activated the self-destruct on the ship. Luminara and Aayla immediately ordered the clones to leave, as they ran for their lives themselves, hopping back over the debris. They narrowly escaped the explosion, but ran right into Asajj Ventress. A lightsaber duel followed after this, and they began to push Ventress back. Eventually, Aayla pushed Ventress back, hurling her into an ice cave, while Luminara used the Force to collapse the entrance and seal her in. The two of them quickly left the area to report back to Yoda. Kul Teska's Cannon Once the two of them had reported, they made a call to the Juma-9 space station, where Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi had recently come under attack, leading Mace Windu and Kit Fisto to mount a rescue mission. Anakin, Ahsoka and the Digimon were also there via hologram. Everyone had a different piece to add to the puzzle. It was discovered that the theif that stole the weapon and initiated the crash on Alzoc III was Cad Bane the Bounty Hunter, and he had taken the weapon to Ryloth, where the original possessor, the Skakoan scientist, Kul Teska, tracked him down using the Juma-9 station's scanners and stole it back. Using a recording of a call Teska made to Count Dooku, they learned that the crate was to be installed in a super cannon designed to collapse the Naboo sun. A sudden call from Senator Amidala told them that the facility where this cannon was located was on the planet Behpour. All the Jedi present quickly headed for this planet to destroy the weapon. Aayla descended to the surface, where she was reunited with the Digimon and the Tamers. After a few touching words from Suzie, Aayla pulled the little girl into a hug, which Terriermon promptly joined and a group hug consisting of Aayla, the Digimon, the Tamers and (after some urging) Commander Bly. Aayla felt her attachment to her new friends was now stronger than ever. But she had little time to dwell on it, because they had to begin the assault. Aayla went with Mace Windu, Ahsoka, Lopmon and the majority of the clones, ready to lead that charge into the facility, while Renamon, Anakin and Obi-wan snuck inside to disable the forcefield protecting it, and Terriermon, Rex and Cody provided a nice, loud distraction. Once the forcefield was dropped, Aayla and the others jumped into the large crater and engaged the droids in battle. Once they reunited with those inside, they split up again. While Obi-Wan and Mace went to find Count Dooku, who they could feel was in the building, Aayla, Anakin, Ahsoka and the Digimon went to find Teska and the captive Senator Amidala. During this, Gargomon invented a name for the three Jedi - the A Team - due to the fact that all their first names started with A. This was a name that stuck with them. While the Digimon took on some droids, Aayla went with Ahsoka to sneak Senator Amidala away from Teska while Anakin distracted him. Once they had rescued her, Aayla went with the Senator to find a control console that they could use to overload the cannon, protecting her from droids along the way. Once they found one, Aayla left the Senator to her work and returned to the battle against Teska. She managed to strike a crippling blow on the Skakoan by cutting off his arm, but this was the biggest amount of damage they could do as they couldn't get close to him due to his rocket boots and missiles. The battle became a stalemate until the Digimon arrived and Gargomon digivolved into Rapidmon and killed Teska. Then, the Jedi made a quick escape via STAP while the station exploded behind them, picking up the Senator along the way.